


A Welcoming Shoulder

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: 911 Week 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, I Made Myself Cry, Men Crying, Mental Anguish, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: 911 Week - Day 5 :  It's okay, you can cry + comfortA tough call has Eddie on edge.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 911 Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819294
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	A Welcoming Shoulder

**_A Welcoming Shoulder_ **

The truck came to a stop in the station after their last call.

A coat emblazoned with Diaz flashed past the others.

They knew it affected him. One a little more so than the others.

After they were all showered and changed into fresh clothes they were debriefed about the scene.

Buck's eyes hardly wavered from their focus on Eddie's form.

It was a horrible situation that could have been a lot worse. 

Eddie had found the kid first and couldn't help the dad. He'd had to remove the child from trying to stay with their father in the burning house full of smoke as they fought.

He'd radioed for the ladder at the window above the front door. 

Buck took the kid and got him down the ladder to Chimney, meeting him halfway. 

The boy was safe and being treated for the smoke he took in while Buck doubled back up for Eddie and the dad.

Together they could get him free. Eddie had checked him over to find he was only unconscious but it still wasn't great.

They moved him quickly to the ladder and out before the house could be finished with.

The voice of the boy was ringing in Eddie's head still, long afterwards. Questions of what happened to his dad. Was he going to be okay? Why couldn't Eddie get his dad out? He wanted his daddy. Please.

They dispersed to their duties or to unwind waiting for the next call.

Buck took Eddie's hand once he got a chance with the others farther away and brought him to the last bunk room where they were alone.

"Buck." Eddie sighed.

"I'm sorry. But I know you're hurting Eddie. And you've gotta know that it wasn't your fault. You did what you had to do. And they're both going to be okay. Worst case scenario, the dad's treated a bit longer for the inhalation. But he gets to be with his kid and the kid gets more time with their dad."

"He reminded me of Christopher. I- I shut that down and I got him out when I couldn't move the dad." Eddie looks at his feet.

"They still have each other. Thanks to you. You found 'em. Do what you need. Say what you need. No judgement. No one outside of this room hears it from me." Buck tells him, promises, vows. 

Eddie finally looks up. 

He's not used to this. 

But it's always felt different with Buck. Eddie can't describe it. He would refuse to if asked even.

Buck ends up with arms full of Eddie. He embraces the hold.

Buck doesn't say much aside from, "It's okay. You can cry. They're safe. You're safe. Christopher's safe. I'm here with ya Eddie." Buck whispers to him. 

If Eddie's shoulders shaking say anything, Buck's quivering lip speaks just as loudly, while his hand is rubbing at Eddie's back.

He heard the kids pleas as he took him down the ladder. Could see the glasses and freckles. Knew instantly that's where Eddie was going back to. He might need help.

But they were here. Everybody made it out. Some not easily.

They stay there locked in a comfortable silence before Eddie says something Christopher told him earlier in the morning before Eddie left him at school.

Buck laughs at the pure innocence of the statement. 

"Thanks Buck." Eddie breaths.

"Anytime." Buck nods.

They part finally after so long.

Once they're out they make their way over to the couch.

Eddie's leaning on Buck's shoulder but he's not really asleep though.

Buck takes the weight as a reassurance that Eddie's there. He'll make it back home to Christopher later.

It's a win that was hard won. And they'll take it today. He'll take it.

"You feel like pasta tonight? My treat." Buck asks Eddie.

"I won't say no to that." Eddie grins beside him. Christopher loves the place Buck takes them.

"Good. I really want some." Buck nods as he looks at his phone.

He thinks about trying something new tonight. Could just order a small as a sample and share it while getting his usual.

They're up and moving in a few minutes. On their way to a multi car accident to help out.

Buck's right beside Eddie in the truck and on the scene.

They're quick and efficient. Soon they'll be out and home.

Christopher was waiting for them.

  
  



End file.
